Episode 5405 (21st September 2009)
Plot Mark is clearly agitated about Faye and is taking it out on the rest of the family. When he makes the decision to cancel his golfing trip, Natasha isn’t happy and demands he stop acting as though he's jealous. Mark covers that he's concerned for Ryan and when Natasha asserts Faye is only toying with him, he hesitantly agrees to go on his trip. Later, Natasha confronts a defiant Faye in The Woolpack toilets, telling her she's pathetic and that Cain will use her for whatever he can get and then toss her aside. Back at the bar, Cain tells Mark, in front of Natasha, that he is welcome to Faye – she's nothing more than a clingy tart. Mark rises to the bait and furiously follows Cain out of the pub, ignoring Natasha's order to stay put. Faye tells him she knows he's jealous and that he loves her, he's just not man enough to admit it. Mark is unable to deny it and she leaves him tormented when she tells him she's not sure that she’ll still be there when he gets back from holiday. Meanwhile, Ryan reluctantly covers for Debbie when she goes to meet Michael. However, when Cain spots Michael’s car in the village, he's determined to find them. Debbie pales as she realises they’re about to be caught and Michael quickly sneaks to his car. Cain angrily confronts him demanding to know why he's in the village. Michael brazenly states that he doesn’t have to answer to him and he's not seen Debbie for weeks. When Cain asks if he thinks he's an idiot, Michael goads him and doesn’t back down when Cain tells him to leave the village. But he's murderous when he warns Michael never to come back and leaves him shaken. Elsewhere, Zak tells a depressed Paddy that he's still family to them and he can push them away all they likes, but they won’t give up on him. Feeling miserable, he goes to the pub to drown his sorrows. Also, Jai and Nikhil continue to disagree over decisions in the factory and Nikhil is quick to remind his brother who's boss. Katie is still disappointed with Ryan and is annoyed when he tells her to get over him. Cast Regular cast *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Will Wylde - Oscar Lloyd *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Priya Sharma - Effie Woods *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Lizzie Lakely - Kitty McGeever *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller Guest cast *Michael Conway - Jamie Belman Locations *Victoria Cottage - Front garden *Main Street *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Home Farm - Hallway, office and kitchen *Windsor & Dingle - Forecourt *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Hotten Road *Smithy Cottage - Front garden *Cricket Pavilion *Church Lane car park *The Woolpack - Public bar, women's toilets and beer garden *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,050,000 viewers (17th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes